I'm Happy
by Melissa Be
Summary: Kara was a single mom raising her daughter alone after her jerk ex-boyfriend dumped her and was struggling to find love since no one wanted to be with a woman taking care of a child. But she was happy.Or was she?
1. Chapter 1:Pancakes

**I'm happy**

Chapter 1:Grey or Blue

 _She has been staring at the stick in her hand for the last 30 minutes. Her pregnancy test. It came positive. She was feeling different emotions: Sadness, excitement, happiness,disappointment… Why? She didn't know. She loved James but never thought about building a family with him. She never saw him as the father of her kids. It doesn't matter now. He is. Now she just has to tell him, hoping he'll be happier than her. But he wasn't._

"Mommy!"

Kara groaned when she felt her daughter's body jump onto hers. "Five more minutes sweetie,please" she said in a sleepy voice. She thought that she'd finally get a good night sleep without the sun's rays waking her up since she, for the first time, remembered to close the curtains. But apparently Eve's hunger won't let her.

"No mommy wake up!" She started shaking her mother desperately trying to wake her up, but Kara buried her face in her pillow, not opening her eyes because she knew if she did, she would probably open them to see the cutest little pout and she would cave instantly to her daughter's demands like she always did.

Kara knew that Eve had her fake tears ready if necessary so when she sensed that she was about to hear some really loud crying, she trailed her fingers down Eve's stomach and slowly began to tickle her. In less than a second Eve's loud laughter filled the room, along with desperate begging for her mother to stop. Kara held her and placed her next to her on the bed. They lay down there for a couple of seconds just staring and smiling at each other before Eve's stomach's growls broke the silence. "I'm hungry." She said with those innocent eyes.

How could she say no and sleep when her little angel is hungry?

" _What the hell Kara?! What do you mean you're PREGNANT?! No. Check again! James yelled angrily. "I-I did" Kara managed to say through her sobs "I'm-I'm pregnant Jimmy." She could barely see with tears filling her eyes when he spoke again "No. No don't call me that right now. How could you do that? How could you be so reckless Kara? How could you do that?"_

' _What?' She couldn't help thinking. 'How is this MY fault?' But she didn't want to make things worse than they already are so she only begged him "I need you right now James. Please. I'm looking for acceptance and support here-"He didn't let her finish before he said "Well sorry I can't give that to you. I can't-I can't do this."_

 _He took his jacket and was about to leave the apartment when Kara ran and held him desperately, fear and disappointment in her eyes "You're just gonna leave me like that? Leave US like that" she said, her hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry" was all he could say before he stormed out leaving her in shock with tears streaming down her face. She was all alone now._

"What do you want for breakfast sweetie?"

"Mhmm… Pancakes!" Kara chuckled at the sight of her daughter jumping and singing the 'Pancakes song and best song ever' as Eve liked to call it. It was a weird and long name.

"Ok but first go watch your face and brush your teeth"

"Ok" Eve said cheerfully before she started running pretending to be Supergirl when Kara's voice stopped her "Hey Supergirl I need help! Can you please fly and bring me the syrup?" "Yeah of course civilian. Supergirl is on her way!" She 'flew' and gave Kara the syrup. "Thank you Supergirl! You're my hero!" "You're welcome." Eve said before 'flying' to the bathroom. Kara couldn't help but smile at that.

She was flipping the pancakes when she heard a loud sound coming from the bathroom. She ran to find Eve on the floor crying because she fell from the chair she uses to be on the mirror's and sink's level. She quickly held her and asked "Are you hurt?" Eve nodded and pointed at her leg. "Oh baby, you'll be fine. What do you say after we finish eating we go visit uncle Winn?" Eve's face lighten up at those words and nodded.

Eve loved Winn. Although he's a grown adult and she was just a five year old girl, they loved the same things. Same love for food, songs, and superheroes. Especially Supergirl and Valor. They always sit and talk about things that Kara doesn't understand, and although she feels left out sometimes, she loved seeing her daughter talking about things she loved.

When they finished their delicious breakfast, Kara was washing the dishes while Eve was getting ready to go. Kara just finished when her phone started ringing.

-Hello?

-Hey little sis! How are you?

-I'm good Alex, Eve and I are just going to visit Winn. You?

-I'm so bored. Sara is at work right now so… can I come with you?

-Yeah sure get ready I'll be there in ten minutes.

-Ok love you.

-You too. See ya.

On their way in the car, Eve sat quietly in the back playing with Mr. Juggle Buggles while the sisters were talking:

-Kara, it's been five years. And I know you don't need a man but don't you want one?

-I do Alex. I wanna feel loved by someone and at the same give Eve a father figure but everyone just get away from me the moment they find out I'm a single mom. No one is looking for something serious and just wanna have fun and they don't want to take the responsibility of a child. It's ok Alex really, I'm used to it now.

-But do you want any help I mean-

She stopped her before she could continue "Alex. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. I have you and Winn. And I have Eve. I'm happy.

She was happy, right? Yeah she had the best daughter in the world. She was happy.

They arrived to Winn's place when Eve spotted the ice cream man and wouldn't stop begging her mom to let her eat, so Alex offered to take her and buy some.

Kara knocked and Winn's door. A couple of seconds later it opened. She turned around only not find Winn but some blue-grey eyes staring at her. A tall young muscular man –not that she payed attention to his body and muscles… it wasn't her fault he was wearing a tight T-shirt- with the most beautiful smile she has ever seen and he was so cute like-

She slipped from her thoughts when she heard his voice "Hi."

"Hi." Was all she managed to say. "Are you here for Winn?" he continued. "Yeah yeah is he here?" she answered "Yeah he's in the bathroom I think, come in."

She entered slowly not sure to trust him or not. "Uhh, who are you?" she couldn't help but ask. He offered his hand to shake hers "Mike. Mike Matthews. I'm Winn's old friend."  
"Kara Danvers. Winn's best friend."

-Nice to meet you.

-Likewise.

They stared at each before Winn's voice rang in their ears "MON-EELLLL!Did you see- oh Kara! Hey how are you? I see you already met Mon-El."

-Mon-El?

-It's my nickname.

-Oh. Yeah yeah I met Mon-El.

"Good, I was excited for you guys to meet cause-" Winn was interrupted by loud yelling coming from behind his door "Uncle Winn! Uncle Winn! Uncle Winn!"

As soon as he opened the door, Eve jumped at him hugging him. "Hey mini Kara"

It was true she was basically a mini Kara: Same hair, same eyes, almost same personality. After a while, Kara noticed that her sister wasn't there. "Where's Alex Eve?"

"She said that aunt Sara called her so she walked me here and left" the little girl answered. Kara felt someone get closer to her and ask "Your daughter?"

-Yeah. Eve.

He smiled at her "She looks a _lot_ like you. But I can't help but notice that you're not wearing a wedding ring." he said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah" she looked at her hand "Uhh single mom."

Mon-El raised his eyebrows surprised by that because from the way she said it, it seems like someone dumped her and left her with the baby. But why would anyone dump her? He slipped from his thoughts when he saw that she was a little embarrassed. Why would she be embarrassed? There's nothing embarrassing about raising your child alone. It shows how strong and patient you are so he tried to calm her down and continued "Me too." She looked at him confused and shocked before he quickly corrected himself "Not a single mom! Not a single _mom_ \- a single parent."

She stared at him before the cutest little boy came running to the room "Is that Caramel that I smell?"

It was. Eve brought some Caramel ice cream to her mom. "No!" she immiadetly said "That one is for Mommy!"

"But I want some!" the little boy whined.

"Kai, stop it's for should be respectful and only take what's for us." Mon-El said. Kara quickly jumped in and said "It's ok, you can take it. I'm not hungry we just ate. You can take it Kai if you want to."

"Thank you thank you thank you Ma'am!" Kara giggled at that.

She turned around to face Mon-El "I guess this your son." She said.

-It is.

-He's adorable.

-Yeah your daughter too. Just like her mother.

Kara blushed at his words. They stayed there just staring at each other's eyes in silence. 'Was his grey or blue? She couldn't decide and she didn't honestly care, they were beautiful' she thought.

In his mind he was thinking about her eyes too 'They are insanely blue. Like-like comets. She was so beautiful. He has never seen anyone so stunning'

They both slipped from their thoughts when Winn's voice echoed in the room "Why do I suddenly feel left out?"


	2. Chapter 2:Old friend

Chapter 2: Old friend

"Why do I suddenly feel left out?"

Seconds later, they finally managed to break eye contact and turn around to face Winn. Kara said awkwardly "Yeah-yeah… uhh, sorry Winn, it was just… do I smell something burning?"  
She turned to find Mon-El staring at her, then when he realized what she said, his eyes widened and he quickly ran to the kitchen "Crap crap crap crap…"

He opened the oven and took out something that maybe was food?

"Uhh… what's that?" Kara asked

"That was supposed to be some shrimp pasta with creamy tomato basil sauce, but I think I got carried away and forgot about it." Mon-El said disappointed.

"Wait, you cook?" she asked with wide eyes and a smile on her face. Winn answered quickly "Yeah! He's a great cook! But _now_ we have _nothing_ for lunch!"

"You know we can just order some food" Mon-El said after he threw the burned food away. "Ok let's take a vote. I say let's get some Italian." Winn said.

"I love Italian Winn but I ate some yesterday, can we get something else like uhh… Chinese!" "Chinese!" Kara and Mon-El screamed at the same time.

Winn signed "Ok Chinese it is." and went to make the order. So Kara and Mon-El were alone. Again. They stood there in silence before Kara spoke "So, how do you know Winn?"

"We were best friends in school but then I had to leave to Metropolis with my family and he was a little upset about that but then we figured it out and I got back in National City three months ago."

"Wow. I met him in college and we immediately bonded, he's a good guy."

"Yeah he told me about you, he never told me your name but he said… well you know that he had a crush on you for a while, right?" She nodded so he continued "Yeah so he told me that you look like an angel with blue eyes."

"But how do you know he was talking about me not some other girl?"

He blushed and said shyly "Well-uhh, you do look like an angel with blue eyes so…"

She felt her heart racing at that, she smiled shyly, tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip.

 **6 years ago {Mon-El}**

" _I'm pregnant" she said, annoyance and anger in her voice._

 _He stared at her. Blinked. Continued staring._

 _After what it felt like hours he finally asked "What?"_

" _I'm pregnant you dumbass!" she yelled at him "Because of you! Because of you I have to carry-" she continued yelling but he wasn't listening anymore._

' _I'm pregnant'. Just thinking of those words made his heart pound, and he wasn't sure if she was still yelling but he just…couldn't believe it._

" _How did that happen" he interrupted her._

 _She raised her eyebrows "How did that happen? Why don't you go back to third grade? Maybe you'll learn there." She said sarcastically._

" _No Imra, I'm serious, how did this happen?"_

" _You brought a shitty condom Mon-El! That is how we got into this mess!" she started yelling. Again._

 _His head was spinning. They met at the club. Kissed a little and that led into their first date… Four months of dating and there he is, about to become a father. He couldn't breathe. He is about to become a father. He was only twenty years old! And he hasn't even finished college yet! How is he going to take care of a baby? Well, thank god he's not in this alone._

 _She was still yelling when he spoke "I-I have to go to college but it's good that you're not in college so you can take care of-"_

 _She didn't let him finish and said "OH no no no no Mon-El, I'm not taking care of this baby. I'm going to carry him in my belly for nine months, give birth to him and then he's all yours."_

 _After a few seconds he asked shock and disappointment in his eyes "You're just going to abandon you own child like that?"_

" _Look, Mon-El… I don't want to leave him- or her, but I didn't want him either. And I can't take care of him. So either you take him, or I'll go to the doctor and fix my mistake."_

 _Her mistake? Yes, having this baby wasn't planned -especially since they've only been together for four months- but did she really think it was a mistake?_

 _He had no choice, she was not worthy of being the mom of his kid, and he was definitely not going to just kill his own child like that, so he had to agree to her offer._

 **Now**

They sat down in Winn's living room eating. The kids already finished and ran back to the room to continue whatever it is they were doing, but they seem to really like each other, and that made Kara and Mon-El happy to see their children playing with someone else of their age.

Kara was basically inhaling those potstickers and couldn't talk so the other two boys started telling her old stories about each other, and they were some crazy kids: Like that one time Winn went to Mon-El's home at the village. They brought some plastic 'guns' and started to enter to the neighbors houses and shoot on them and then run. Who would've thought Winn was like that?

They seem like they were really good friends. They kept talking and laughing out loud. Kara couldn't remember the last time she laughed this hard.

Then there was a knock on the door. Winn got open to open and find Alex and Sara. "Hey Winn, sorry we're late we just- Oh helloo… who is this cutie?" she asked looking at the tall handsome young man standing in front of her. He laughed shook her hand "Mike, but you can call me Mon-El, pleasure to meet you…" "Alex! And this is my girlfriend Sara."

Sara shook his hand. "You're hot" was the only words she said before she started eating the remaining food. They sat down and Alex started questioning him "So, Mon-El, you have a girlfriend?"

Kara's eyes widen at that. That was when Kai and Eve came running to the room.

 **5 years ago**

 _The day is finally here. They were in the hospital and Mon-El was standing next to Imra who is about to give birth, and she was yelling as usual:_

" _I HATE YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON EVER! HOW DID YOU AND I EVEN END UP TOGETHER?! I'M SOO GLAD WE BROKE UP! YOU PIECE OF TRASH LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"_

 _Mon-El felt the doctor come near to him "They all say that right now. Don't worry she doesn't mean any of that." he said trying to calm him down._

' _Wouldn't be so sure about that' Mon-El couldn't help but think._

 _After eight hours of hearing constant swearing and yelling, he was hearing now the cries of a baby. It's a boy! The moment he held him in his arms, the whole world stopped. Like it was just the two of them in the world. Tears filled his eyes because he thought he will feel weak and overwhelmed, but it's quite the opposite: he felt strong and-and unbreakable and just…happy._

" _Hello baby Kai." he said looking at the mini version of himself. Kai. That's his name. Kai means happy, strong and unbreakable, and that is what he was feeling because of his son. Imra thought this baby was a mistake? She couldn't be more wrong._

 **Now**

"Mommy! Mommy! Who is better? Supergirl or Valor?" Eve asked.

"Valor!" immediately screamed Kai.

"No! I love Valor but Supergirl is stronger than him!"

"Well technically, they're equally strong" Winn said. But then when he saw Eve's deadly glare he immediately regretted it and took it back.

"Guys, they're both great. They're both heroes who went through a lot. Doesn't matter who is better." Kara calmly said.

"Kai, did you say hi to Alex?" Mon-El asked his son.

Kai came close to Alex and introduced himself "Hi. My name is Kai Matthews. I'm my dad's son. I'm five and you would absolutely love me because everyone loves me. Nice to meet you Ma'am." Alex looked at him with wide eyes trying to hold back her laughter. "Hey" she said "I'm Alex, who is your dad exactly?" He turned around and pointed a finger at Mon-El and Alex almost chocked on her food.

 _He_ is his dad? That cute young man was a dad?

"You?" was all she managed to say.

He smiled a small sad smile and nodded "Single parent"

"Wow! Can I ask what happened?"

That was Kara interrupted her "ALEX!"

"No, no Kara it's okay."

"No seriously you don't have to do this. Not right now."

There was an awkward silence that broke when Sara decided to talk "This chicken is so good-like seriously…"

 **12 hours ago**

 _Mon-El was sitting on his couch, writing his novel, when he felt his son's little hands hitting his head. "Daddy? Are we still going to my soccer practice next week?"_

" _Yeah Kai we are, I promised you we will so we will, okay?"_

" _Okay… Daddy?" Mon-El signed and closed his laptop to look at Kai._

" _I'm hungry" he said. "You just ate a sandwich fifteen minutes ago!"_

 _Kai stopped when he felt something cold on his feet. He looked down to see some-water? Mon-El immediately jumped on his feet and ran to see why there was water all over the apartment. He opened the bathroom's door to see the tap open, he quickly closed it and yelled "KKKAAAAAIIIII?! DID YOU LEAVE THE TAP OPEN?"_

 _Kai slowly came and gave the cutest puppy eyes "No?"_

 _Mon-El signed and shook his head. The whole apartment was covered now in water. They can't sleep here and they can't call someone to help them at 10 pm._

 _He had no choice. He had to stay somewhere. So he called his only true friend._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hey Winn. Sorry for bothering you at this time"_

" _No no you didn't! How are you buddy?"_

" _I'm good- actually no I'm not, uhh… I need a huge favor!"_

" _Yeah ask anything dude"_

" _So my place is basically kinda drowning right now, so can Kai and I stay with you for a couple of days?"_

" _Yeah sure Mon! Kai and I fit on the bed but you have to sleep on the couch…"_

" _Yeah yeah absolutely! No problem! Thanks man, I really appreciate that."_

" _Yeah of course. You're family after all"_

" _Thank you. I'll be there in 45 minutes. See ya."_


	3. Chapter 3:Me too

Chapter 3:Me too

There was an awkward silence that broke when Sara decided to talk "This chicken is so good like-seriously…"

They all looked at her annoyed, except Alex who looked at her with heart eyes for some unknown reason.

Winn was the one to finally interrupt her "Anyways, what are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"We're going to visit Sara's family in Star City" Alex answered.

Kara thought for a second then said "I have nothing planned."

"Yeah me neither. Why? What do you have in mind?" Mon-El asked.

"I was just thinking maybe we could go out, eat somewhere I don't know…"

Kara was about to talk when Eve suddenly screamed "Picnic!"

"YAAAAAAASSSSSS!" It was Kai's turn to scream.

"Guys-" Mon-El was interrupted by Kai begging him "Please daddy! Please! Can you believe Cinderella and I actually agreed on something?" then he turned around to meet Eve's glare, then he heard her yelling at him "IT'S EVE! I'M NOT CINDERELLA!"

He rolled his eyes "Whatever Cinderella." he could sense her glaring at him trying very hard not to hit him in the face but Kai couldn't care less, and he immediately got back to begging his father " Please Daddy! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease"

Mon-El gave up because he knew that his son won't stop "Ok fine. But you also need to ask Kara."

Kara's eyes widened then she looked at her daughter who was looking at her with those cute puppy eyes. She had no choice "Ok! Fine why not?"

Mon-El smiled at her and turned to face Winn "Ok then where are we going?"

"There is this park that we can go to. It's a little far away from here but it's beautiful and we can play soccer-"

"SOCCER!" Kai yelled, hope and excitement in his eyes. Then stood up straight and coughed "I mean… I approve." Eve rolled her eyes while Kara giggled and Mon-El chuckled.

"Ok! So Kara you can come here at 10 am so that we can all go in one car, then when we return you immediately go from here."

"Ok sure!"

 **The next morning at 8 am**

"Mommy! Wake up! MOMMY!"

Kara felt like she wanted to cry. Can't she sleep in comfort and wake up on her own for once? Apparently not. She briefly opened her eyes to see what hour is it "Eve it's still 8am!" then she turned around and buried her face in her pillow.

Eve jumped on the bed and started to shake her "No! No mommy wake up!"

"Five more minutes please." Kara whined.

Eve sighed and lay down next to her mother on the bed "Ok, five minutes."

Kara knew that she couldn't sleep in those five minutes but resting a little wouldn't hurt. She could hear her daughter counting the seconds of those five minutes and she couldn't help but smile. When Eve arrived to 300 seconds, she immediately jumped on her mother "Pancakes-pancakes-pancakes…"

Kara turned around and Eve fell next her in the process "Sweetie, we're going to the picnic today."

"I know but it's in two hours and I'm hungry!" Eve whined.

"But-well you ate pancakes yesterday."

Eve threw herself on Kara's face and started to say things that Kara guessed were begs for her to make her delicious pancakes. Kara sighed and held Eve in her arms and looked at her. After a few seconds she gave up and got out of bed.

After finishing their breakfast and getting dressed, they got and in the car and drove to Winn's place. They were an hour early but Kara was getting so bored in her apartment alone doing nothing but watching Eve jumping and screaming at the clock asking it to be 10 am already.

When they arrived, there was no sound. Maybetheywerestillasleep. She knocked on the door and seconds later, the door opened for her to find a shirtless Mon-El standing behind it. Her eyes widened and she couldn't say a word. ' _Man he was hot! His muscles and his abs… Is he really a father because_ damn! _'_

She slipped from her thoughts when she heard his voice "Kara!" he said awkwardly "Come-come in." She slowly entered. "You're a bit early I-"

"Yeah, umm- Eve woke me up and I was getting a little bored…"

"Yeah it's okay. Winn and Kai are playing in the bedroom and I just finished cooking because they both wouldn't stop whining."

She chuckled and raised her eyebrows "Yeah, tell me about it."

They smiled at each other before Kara's eyes went once again to his chest, before she turned her face looking at anything but his abs or she would've probably died soon.

His eyes looked down and he laughed nervously "I'll-I'm just gonna go put on a shirt real quick."

They sat down and talked before Winn entered the room "Hey guys, guess who wants to meet and talk?" he said excitedly.

"Who?"

"Eve!"

No. Not Eve Danvers. Eve Tessmacher was the woman Winn had a crush on for _months_. It all started when the new blond cutie started working as Cat Grant's new assistant. Her first day was specifically hard since she didn't really know how Cat was so Winn helped her with a couple of things, and she was the sweetest and cutest girl he has ever seen. But he never got the courage to ask her out, so yeah, he was excited when she called.

"That's great buddy!" Mon-El said cheerfully "When?"

"Today… at 11…" he said slowly.

"Oh." Kara said "So…we're not going…"

Winn quickly said "What? No! You two are going with your kids."

"Winn, it's okay. We can go another day."

"No. You guys are going and taking the kids to play. I'm not gonna be the reason your plans are ruined for the rest of the day."

Kara and Mon-El looked at each other "I'm in if you are" Mon-El said.

Kara sighed "Ok. We're going. Have fun Winn in your _date_."

"It's not a _date_. It's just two friends hanging out."

Mon-El chuckled and patted his shoulder "Sure buddy."

They were on their way in Mon-El's car listening to music and singing out loud and Kara was mentally thanking herself that she and Mon-El had the same taste in music. They kept singing and dancing, both of them surprised by the fact that the other can sing!

They finally arrived to the park. As soon as Mon-El opened the backseat door, Eve and Kai both jumped and ran quickly to play with the ball that Kai brought with him. Kara and Mon-El both smiled "Don't get too far!" Kara screamed before she followed Mon-El to get the food from the car. They walked and found a good spot where they put the blanket and prepared the food. As soon as the kids saw those delicious SANDWICHES, and the COOKIES, and the SALAD (okay the salad had zero effect on them-but still) they quickly ran and sat next to their parents. The picnic was full of stories, laughter and occasionally some innocent flirting.

After they finished their lunch, Kai stood up and held his father's hand trying to pull him off the ground "Can you please play soccer with me daddy?"

Mon-El was full and tired of all the eating but seeing all that hope in his son's eyes, he couldn't possibly say no. So he got up and took his jacket off smiling "So, are you ready to lose Danvers?" She looked at him with wide eyes "What? No Mon-El I'm not playing."

"Wow! I didn't realize you're _that_ much afraid to lose against me!"

"I'm not afraid to lose I just- can't run with these shoes that's all. Also, they're new so I really don't want to ruin them."

He chuckled and shook his head. He knelled down in front of her and held her foot in his hand to get her shoes off while she looked at him, shocked, not being able to stop him. "Well, who said you need shoes to play?"

"What-no Mon-El please come on-" Kara said while trying to get her shoes back from him. But he quickly got up and ran holding them. "Mon-El! Come back her right now!" she said laughing. Then she stood up and ran after him in her socks thanking god no one was really here to see her. Eve and Kai, really amused by the sight in front of them, quickly joined the game, and started running after Mon-El. "Come back here you shoes thief!" Eve screamed while Kai was making the sound of the police siren.

Mon-El looked behind him while still running to see Kara so close to him. He was surprised by how much Kara was fast. She was more dangerous than she looked. And that was when he hit the tree and stumbled back losing his balance. Then he felt something hit him from behind. It was Kara who was so close to catch him and so couldn't stop. So they both fell on the ground, Kara on top of Mon-El, her hands on his chest. She looked up to see Mon-El's face so close to hers. She could feel his breath on her face. He was so shocked so she took that as an advantage and quickly took her shoes from his hands. She got up and ran mocking him "You should focus next time Mike Matthews."

Mon-El grinned and stood up "Oh no no no…this isn't over Kara Danvers!"

He knelt down in front of the two kids "Wanna help me guys with my plan?"

Kara walked slowly. Where were they? She has been walking on her own for the last five minutes. Did that just leave her like that? That was when she heard a sound coming from behind her. She turned around to find Mon-El, Eve, and Kai, all holding water bottles and surrounding her from every way. She looked at Mon-El, who was smirking at her, when she heard him say "You should always make allies in wars Kara." She looked at him with wide fearful eyes and laughed nervously "Okay, thi-this is _so_ unfair! And Eve!"  
"Sorry mommy, but I want to play with water." the little girl said innocently.

Kara quickly ran but didn't see the rock behind her. When Mon-El saw her falling because of that big rock, his eyes turned serious "hey kids why don't you go play soccer a little bit."

"Can we play with water?" Kai asked.

"No, please. Do you guys want to get sick?"

They both shook their heads. "Good. So please just go play."

Then he turned around and kneeled in front of Kara and examined her to see if she was hurt "Hey hey I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine I-" she was interrupted by Mon-El's very serious and concerned voice "Your hand. Blood, you're-you're hurt!"

Kara quickly reassured him when she saw how much worried he was "Mon-El." He looked at her "I'm fine! It's nothing really I just need to clean it up with some water right now." He sighed "Ok I'll go see if I have something in the car to help. I'll be right back."

"Okay." She said softly.

A few minutes later he returned holding some bandages. "I found these."

Then he opened one of the three water bottles on the ground next to Kara "Oh crap, I don't have something to use to clean up the wound with." He said and then thought for a second before taking off his shirt and poured a little water on it. Kara was fascinated by mon-El naked chest but then turned to his face when he started to really gently clean up the wound. She smiled a little smile at him, admiring how handsome, and sweet and gentle he was when helping her. He glanced at her then asked "What?" She shook her head "Nothing, it's just- I had so much fun today Mon-El. Thank you, really."

"You're welcome princess." He said in a low voice, which made Kara chuckle.

She took the two remaining water bottles and poured all the water on Mon-El's head " _Never_ call me princess again."

He laughed and nodded "I deserve this." He looked up at her and smiled "No seriously I had so much fun too."

While they were on their way home, they decided to go the next day with Winn, Alex and Sara, to that new pottery shop to try and do a little pottery competition. Mon-El and Kai got out of the car and walked away. Kara was about to leave when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to find Mon-El running to her "Wait! Wait! I-I haven't got your number to…you know-uhh…we can prepare for tomorrow and all…" he said awkwardly.

Kara laughed and nodded. She gave her phone number and smiled at him "Goodnight Mon-El."

"Goodnight Kara."

She looked at him before he disappeared in the darkness. Then she heard her daughter's voice "I like them."

Kara smiled "Yeah. Me too."


	4. Chapter 4:I'm here for you

**Chapter 4:I'm here for you**

 **Both Kara and Mon-El's pasts**

Mon-El didn't grow up in a very supportive family. He grew up in a house where the parents were always fighting, where the golden older brother used to secretly take drugs, where he was always alone. He was the big disappointment. Nothing he ever did was good enough for them.

He was depressed and alone, so he didn't know why when he came home one day with his baby in his arms, he had a little hope that maybe they'll be there for him. But no, he was met with anger, yelling, abandonment and disappointment. Again.

—

Her whole life changed in one second. Her parents left her at home alone to go to the library to buy her some stuff because she wanted to make a beautiful drawing because she was bored alone, she was the only child after all. She didn't expect to open the door to find a stranger man wearing a police uniform, with a really sad and hurt expression on his face.

"Kara Danvers?" he asked.

"Yes, can I help you officer?" She asked with a frown in her face.

He gulped and looked down "There-there was an accident. And-and I'm so so sorry to inform you that your parents...they- they didn't…" he couldn't finish. How could he tell that to a 12 year old girl?

Kara was confused for a second, until she finally understood what he was trying to say. She was shocked. She stood still there, not moving, shock clear on her face.

A few seconds later, tears started streaming down her face. She started breathing heavily and screaming and crying "No, no! No! NO! NOO! This can't be happening! NO! There must be a mistake! No no no please…" She felt the officer's hands around her, trying to calm her down "No…" She said through her sobs "This is my fault...this is my fault… they were doing this for me! Cause I was bored...no… I killed them! I killed them! I killed them…"

They're gone. And she was all alone now.

—-

 **Present**

It's been 3 weeks since Kara met Mon-El and became really close and good friends with him. She felt young and free with him, something she didn't feel in a long time.

They were sitting on her couch watching a movie and eating ice cream when Mon-El decided to speak "So, Kai has this soccer game tomorrow morning, and he would absolutely love for you both to come." he said with a smile on his face "What do you say?"

"Yeah! Sure, why not? We would love to come and see him beating the other team."

Mon-El smiles at that and slowly said "Great, and I-I was thinking, that maybe we can go and have lunch together after that."

Kara blushed. She didn't know exactly why she was blushing but she could feel the heat in her cheeks. She nodded and agreed with a adorable shy grin on her cute little face.

—

 **Past**

He knocked on the door. He has been standing there for almost 20 minutes coming up with ways to tell his family why is he holding a baby in his arms.

When the door opened, the disappointed figure of his mother appeared behind it "Mon-El, you've been writing this novel for months and it's terrible! It's not- what's that?!" She asked with a confused look when she saw Kai.

Mon-El gulped "Mother, thi-this is...Kai. My...my, my son."

She stared at him before she calmly -yet clearly angry- said "Excuse me? You son? What?!"

"Imra found out that she was pregnant but now she doesn't want him-"

"Yeah we don't want him either. Give him to adoption or something but I will not have another one if your mistakes and disappointments in this house!"

"What?! No mother, I'm not abandoning him! He's my son!"

"Mon-El you're 20 years old! Do you expect to raise a child alone when you also have college?"

"No, cause I won't be raising him alone, I have you guys." he said hope in his eyes.

She stared at him then started laughing "You-you expect us to take care if him? To take care of your stupid mistake?"

Here we go again, mistake. He is NOT a mistake. He was beautiful and strong and he was…his son. How could she say that about her grandson? How could she abandon him? Well, she barely cares about her own son -not the golden one but the failure- so he shouldn't have been so surprised.

He won't abandon him. No. He doesn't need them. He could take care of him on his own. He took care of himself most of his life anyways.

But she was right, how could he take care of his baby while going to college?

—

It has been days since she was adopted by the Danvers. They were nice people, and by nice people she meant Elisa and Jeremiah, Alex? Not so much. She secretly liked her but she would never tell her that. But after a while, and after an accident that happened at their new school, thing between them we're getting better. They didn't fight to who's gonna enter the bathroom first in the morning. They didn't fight about keeping the light on at night. They didn't fight about who takes the garbage everyd- okay that's not completely true but that's not the point.

After time, she really loved her sister that has always been there for her.

And now they are adults and their love is just getting stronger and stronger everyday, but what will Alex's reaction be when she comes home one night to find her sister in the floor crying? To find out that she's pregnant? To find out that her boyfriend and father if her baby just left her? Left them...

—

 **Present**

"Come on sweetie, wake up." Kara said gently shaking her daughter.

"You waking me up? That's new." the little girl said with a sleepy voice. "Why? What changed today?"

"Today is Kai's soccer game, so can you please wake up?"

"Kai? Okay? I don't care, I don't like Kai."

Kara looked at her and raised her eyebrows "You Love Kai, so please just get up." She said before running to prepare breakfast.

One hour later, they were dressed and ready to go to address that Mon-El sent.

When they arrived, they found a small football yard with the kids preparing. "Hey!" Kara screamed when she saw Mon-El.

As soon as he turned around, his face lit up, and he smiled his cute and usual charming smile "Hi." he hugged her and then kneeled down to hug Eve "Hey Supergirl."

"I missed you Monny." She said adorably "But I hope Kai loses."

Mon-El laughed and shrugged.

After a few seconds, Kai noticed his fans or "the Kaineses" as he liked to call them, so he waved at them screaming "Hey Kara! Oh, and hey princess."

Eve's face turned red at that and she exploded "I AM NOT A PRINCESS! PRINCESSES WEAR DRESSES AND CROWNS! DO YOU SEE ME WEARING DRESSES AND CROWNS?! I AM WEARING SOME JEANS WITH A SWEATSHIRT! NOT WHAT PRINCESSES WEAR! SO I AM NOT A PRINCESS!"

Kai just stared at her before he started laughing. He absolutely loved making her angry -and she secretly loved being mad at him, but she will never tell him that- She looked like a crazy old lady mad about the kids stealing her stuff.

The game started. Kara and Mon-El were cheering and laughing while Eve was still glaring angrily at young Kai playing.

The game ended with Kai's team winning 3-1 with 2 points by Kai.

"Good job little champion!" Mon-El said high fiving his son.

"Yeah you did great Kai."

"Thank you Kara."

Mon-El then turned around to look at the young blonde "So you promised me...dinner on me?"

—

 **Past**

It's been two months with Mon-El taking care of Kai, but now, he's gonna start college. He had no money for the babysitter, he barely managed to make a little bit of money with helping people by lifting heavy stuff. His parents left him, with no money, with no help, without anything. He had to survive and feed his son, so he worked hard everyday for hours. The money that his grandfather left for him when he passed away was left for college. But he decided to use a little bit of it anyway for a babysitter, he had no other choice.

It has been a couple of weeks and Mon-El has barely seen his son. He wakes up early in the morning, prepare Kai's milk, then say goodbye at tag babysitter's house. Then he comes back an hour before Kai's sleep time, so he didn't notice any symptoms like coughing, fever, shortness of breath. So he was shocked when he was sitting in class and got a phone call from Ruby, the babysitter, telling him that his son may have pneumonia.

—

She held her head in her arms "Shh… Kara please tell me what's wrong."

Kara was still crying and sobbing uncontrollably. Alex was getting really worried. She has never seen Kara this much sad, this much...terrified. She had fear and disappointment and sadness in her eyes.

After a few minutes, she finally let some words out between her sobs "He-h-he left…"

Alex was confused, did she mean James? Why would James leave her? They were doing fine.

"He-he left-us…"

Okay, it's James… but again why would James leave her? Wait… Did she just say leave us?

"Kara? Leave who?" Alex asked still holding her.

"Kara then looked up at her and slowly put her shaking hand on her belly.

Alex's eyes widened when she understood what was happening. Kara is pregnant. And when she told James about it, he was scared and left her-them.

Okay, he is an ass.

"Oh god, Kara. I'm so sorry."

—

 **Present**

"So, what do you wanna have for lunch guys?" Mom-El asked while driving Kara's car.

"PIZZA!"

"PIZZA!"

The two little kids screamed at the same time. Kara and Mon-El looked at each other, they knew that if they don't do as their kids say, they will be murdered very soon.

Kara sighed "Okay, pizza it is."

They arrived at the restaurant and sat in the little booth in the corner.

"So Kara, how do you like your pizza?"

"Uhh, with pineapples."

Mon-El looked up at her and then down again grinning before he said "You are my soulmate." His eyes then widened and his face turned red like a cherry "I mean- yeah me too I'll-I'll just go and order them…"

Kara smiled at him, he was just so cute when he was awkward.

They were eating and talking and laughing, joking around but then talk about their past. It was really nice to open up to each other, and get to know about each other even more. The kids barely ate, they were fighting most of the time. But then they got up to play together, progress.

On their way back, the car was filled with laughter. They were all so tired but yet so happy. He just made her laugh so easily and so naturally.

She dropped him at his place before hugging him and saying goodbye. He has became one of her best friends only in a few weeks. But she felt like she knew him for 20 years. She just knew that no matter what, he'll always be there for her.

When they arrived at her loft, she changed into he pajamas, kissed Eve goodnight and went to bed. But the a text was sent from Mon-El: "Today was amazing. I had a really nice time with you Kara *heart emoji*.

She smiled a really genuine smile and texted him back "Yeah me too. Hope we will have more days like that."

"Oh yeah, don't worry about that. Goodnight Kara."

"Goodnight Mon-El" she typed before she turned off her phone and put it on her heart with a smile on her face.

—

 **Past**

Guilt. The word to describe how he felt. He felt a lot of things: disappointment, sadness, anger, fear… But most of all, guilt.

They went to see a doctor, and Kai is struggling with pneumonia. He was been treated well, and he was going to be okay but still, guilt. His son was so sick and he wasn't even there with him when he was in pain. He left him to go and sit in some classes and enjoy his time with his friends. He was having fun while his little boy was in so much pain. And he felt guilty. He wasn't there for him, and he more than anyone knows how does that feel, and it really hurts. Kai is still a baby but he doesn't want to leave his son.

That's it. Being in that college and having really boring classes and having fun with friends isn't more important than Kai having a father.

—

After a few hours, Kara calmed down and sat on the couch next to her sister "Kara, I-I'm sorry. How long?"

"9 weeks." Kara said in a low voice.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I know that this is so hard for you but I'm here. And I will always be here. Always. And I'm sure mom will be supportive. And you also have Winn. You have all of us here by your side and we will always stay. You don't need him."

At that tears filled Kara's eyes again, and when Alex noticed she hold her head in her hands to make her sister look at her and said "Hey, listen to me. He doesn't deserve you, okay? You're so much better than him. And you know what? This is for the best cause this showed what kind of man he is. He's a coward. And you don't want that as the father of your baby. And again, I'm always here for you. And I will never, ever, leave you. You know that, right?"

Kara sniffed and said "Yeah." before she fell asleep in her sister's arms.

—


End file.
